


I will own the cowboy...

by Plainberry



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Crude, M/M, Smutty Thoughts, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plainberry/pseuds/Plainberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seifer's smutty thoughts on what he wants to do to Irvine with Squall/Zell in the background getting it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will own the cowboy...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is unbetad. Extreme swearing and crude. I have always wanted Seifer and Irvine to be together, love this pairing and this came to mind. Squaresoft/Squarenix own the characters.

He's such a slut the way he struts around in his chap's his ass just begging to be fucked hard and I'm the one to do it.

He has been teasing me for a while now, and not just me, I've seen the way he makes eyes at Squall, the way he wiggles his hips. I mean Squall is a God and what makes it worse he looks like one.

Squall lost the girly look and turned into a handsome man with a well built body of wide shoulders, but I know something that Irvine doesn't...

I know what Squall likes. How he likes his lover...and there is only one male Squall is interested in.

Fireball Zell!

The poor deluded cowboy...but don't worry, by the time I'm finished with him, he will belong to me.

Body, mind and soul.

I will teach him a lesson for shaking that ass in front of everybody, teach him a lesson for fucking everything that moves because once I claim him I will chain him to me and throw away the key.

Many nights have I found myself sporting an erection, my hand wrapping around it creating a tight brace as I very slowly drag it up and down and watch with delicious anticipation as a creamy drop of semen pushes through the tip of my cock.

This part always makes me shudder as I imagine the cowboy on his knees with his hands tied behind his back, leaning forward and I watch as his tongue snakes out to scrape across the head of my shaft smearing the dribble that is now oozing out of the hole as sensations assault me, my mind euphoric as I grab the brunets head to make him take more of me in his mouth.

Usually it’s here that I start bucking my hips not caring if I make him gag or not, just to feel that warm wet suction around my cock is all I want, his lips dragging upwards as his tongue swipes left to right, creating a friction that I can barely describe as I groan loudly and feel my balls swollen to the point of explosion, my hips pulling out fast to slam back into his mouth as I growl releasing my juices in his sweet mouth.

God I'm hard and I'm horny as hell.

But that was fantasy, and I'm tired of waiting for the tall cock teaser, I want him and I want him now.

Squall is taken cowboy and from what I have seen when those two are fucking hard in the quad when they think no one is watching, Squall likes the lil blond's ass only, likes to dominate the petite one with the fiery temper as he growls mine as he claims him again and again.

Zell is unusually quiet as he meets Squall stroke for stroke, quiet as he thrusts upwards to deepen the penetration to his ass even more the look of drugged pleasure on his beautiful face as Squall speeds his thrusts with his hand wrapped around the lil blonds cock tightly as he fucks him inside and out.

Heh, I'm not a pervert I just love watching the sensual art of two males going at it, and the brunet and blond are perfect specimens to watch and now it's my turn.

By the time tomorrow comes, my cock will be shoved up the cowboy's ass and fucking him raw until he screams the dorm rooms down with my name!

So watch out Irvine, I'm coming for you...


End file.
